Arianna's Great Adventure!
by Porydactyl
Summary: Arianna's about to set off and explore the Johto Region! What will happen? Will she become successful? Or will she plummet to Pidgey crap! Find out by reading the story!


"Aw crap! I can't belive I'm going to be late for my OWN birthday party!" Her light brown hair went in all direnctions as she sped down the hill on her bike. Today was Arianna's 13th brithday, and she was about to be late for it. It was a suprise party, but she found out every year that her parents were throwing a party, so she just acted suprised when the people jumped out and yelled 'SUPRISE!'. Her thoughts perished when her bike hit a rock and it fell over her.

"Owww...Lucky number 13..." She got back to her feet and rode on the bike once more. She finally got to her house and opened the door. As she was expecting, she heard:

"SUPRIIIISSSEEE!" She put on her most shocked expression as they yelled at her in a deafining voice.

"Wow, I totally forgot it was my birthday today!" She lied right through her teeth. She looked at all her friends and family, then she saw the present table. Not that she didn't care that her family and friends were here, but she was greedy, and headed straight for the presents.

"Not so fast!" Arianna turned around to see Jacob, her childhood friend.

"What do you want? I have presents to tend to. I'm also still expecting a new GameCube from you after you broke mine!" Jacob was playing 'Super Smash Bros Melee' on it one day, then raged when he lost to 'Master Hand', and he accidently threw the controller into the system, breaking the controller, system, and the disc.

"I said I was sorry about that! If you lost to Master Hand, you would rage too!" She rolled her eyes, but he ignored it, and continued.

"I DID however get you a good present." He said smiling.

"Is it a new PokeGear after you broke mine?" Jacob was playing Angry Pidgey's when he couldn't get past a level. He raged then smashed the PokeGear on the ground. The PokeGear didn't cost much, but Arianna had at least 200 Pokedollars worth of music in that thing, which she couldn't get back.

"I'm sorry about that too! But guess what I got you! C'mon! Guess!"

"Is it a new Wigglytuff Alarm Clock" Jacob just didn't like Wigglytuff, so he smashed her alarm clock with a mallet.

"Those things are creepy! Plus, the author is getting tired of the writing the same scene over again!"

"Alright fine...Is it Pikmin 3?"

"Nope."

"A new dress?"

"I cant afford to buy a dress for you."

"Ugh. I give up. What is it?" She asked, letting her arms droop down. He pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to Ariana.

"Woah! What Pokemon is this?" She asked exitedly.

"Accept my battle challenge and you can find out." Arianna grinned and walked out to the backyard with Jacob.

"Go! Hoppip!"  
Go! Whatever the hell you are!"

A Mareep appeared after the light faded away.

"Mareeeep!" It said as it grazed on some grass.

"Mareep! Cool! Alright! Get ready for a battle!"

"Reep..." It ignored her and kept eating some grass.

"Oh come on! Mareep! Attack!"  
"Hoppip! Use Body Slam!"

Shuckle slammed into Mareep, and Mareep didn;t take to kindly to this. The look on Mareep's face made the Shuckle not want to meet it in a dark alley. Arianna didn't know many electric type moves, so she called out the ones that she did know.

"Mareep! Use Fusion Bolt!" Mareep instantly sweatdropped.  
"O-Ok... Use Volt Tackle!" The Mareep looked embarressed that THIS was its trainer.  
"Um... Ok... Use Thundershock!" Finally, Mareep attacked the Hoppip.  
"Hoppip! Use Absorb!"  
"Thunder Shock and dont stop!"

Mareep released a frenzy of Thunder Shocks at the Hoppip, and all of them hit. It fainted.

"Good job Mareep!" I went to prt Mareep, and it replied by electrocuting me.

"You two seem to get along great." Jacob teased.

"Yep."

-.-.-

Note: Part of this story is not mine. My friend was working on it, but abandoned it, and asked me to continue it for him! So the first few chapters are not my writing. Just sit back and enjoy this story, and my other one!


End file.
